The present invention relates to a vehicle radio mounting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle radio mounting device for mounting a radio in an automotive vehicle having a dashboard.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicle radio mounting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility, convenience and rapidity in new and existing automotive vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to mount a radio in the vehicle for use, as desired, and secure such radio from theft .